


Meet the Parents

by amethystbrooke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Levi is traveling with his boyfriend Erwin, to meet Erwin's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Tapping his fingers against the leather of the middle console, feeling impatient and a little uneasy as they drove. He and Erwin had only been dating for a couple of months, and now Erwin was taking Levi to meet his parents. Levi wasn’t quite sure what to do in the situation, he’d never actually reached the point of meeting his partner’s parents before, or they didn’t have any. Or they were like him, and estranged and exiled from his family because of their embarrassment and shame at his sexuality. Levi didn’t notice at the rate of which he was tapping now until Erwin reached over and took his hand, squeezing it.

“You’re nervous.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. The raven haired man sank down in his chair a bit, pouting “I’m fine.” He mumbled, squeezing Erwin’s hand back. Erwin smiled over at his boyfriend, careful to keep an eye on the road as he lifted Levi’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. “It’ll be okay,” he continued, Levi making a noise of irritation “My parents are really nice, I’m sure they’ll like you.” Erwin flashed him a winning smile, Levi flushing slightly and looking away, pulling his hand back to himself.  
“Thanks.” He said softly after a few moments had passed.

The rest of the car ride up there had been practically silent, with the exception of the radio and Erwin’s signing. Levi inhaled sharply as they pulled up to a yellow craftsman style house, with white trim and a bright red door. This was it, for the first time in his life he was going to meet his partner’s parents. Erwin was already opening Levi’s door for him, trying to help him out, Levi shooing him away “I can get out myself.” He huffed, sliding out of the car’s seat and following Erwin to the trunk.  
He pulled out his bags, hands shaking as he anticipated what kind of people the Smiths would be. He had seen photo albums of the family in Erwin’s apartment a couple of times; they seemed like a happy family. But appearances weren’t everything.

The front door opened with a click as the door swung open “Mom, dad? I’m home!” he called, Levi and him struggling to get into the door with their luggage. A wail came from the kitchen, a woman rushing out from it who was at least middle age came out of the kitchen, with a flour-covered apron, and what was probably the ugliest sweater Levi had ever seen on a human being before. Levi took notes quickly as she came towards them wailing and squealing in joy. This must be Erwin’s mother; Levi noted her thick eyebrows, her blue eyes and her strong jaw. Behind her there was a much taller, older man, who was also covered in flour and wearing a terrible shirt. He had Erwin’s broad shoulders and long legs. This must be Erwin’s father. It only took a moment of them gushing over their son to notice Levi standing behind him.

“You must be the famous Levi!” Erwin’s mother let out another squeal before wrapping her arms around him, Levi looking at Erwin for guidance, who only offered a chuckle and a shrug. Useless. His mother eventually pulled away from the smaller man, beaming “Oh gosh, we’ve been so excited to meet you! We’ve heard so much about you, though Erwin didn’t mention that you were so handsome!” The woman laughed, giving Erwin a playful smack on the arm. Levi offered his politest smile “Thank you for having me in your home, Mrs. Smith, it’s lovely.”  
“Oh, you’re too kind, and please call me Barb. And this is Erwin’s father, Jim.”  
“Oh, yes, it’s a pleasure to me—“The taller man stepped forth, Levi reaching out to shake is hand only to be pulled into another hug. This was going to be a constant thing this week, Levi could already tell. Once the man had finished invading his personal space, Levi took a moment to regain his composure, plastering another smile on his face. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t like them; he had just never been welcomed with such…energy before, he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

They all stood awkwardly silent for a few moments before Erwin spoke “How about I show Levi to our room, and we wash up for dinner?” he suggested, his parents agreeing that was a good idea. Erwin picked up their bags, traveling to the back of the house, opening up a decent sized room. There was a desk pushed against a window, with dusty books piled on top of it, a small twin bed pushed into the corner with a plain comforter over it and two mismatching pillows. The walls were decorated with medals and sports memorabilia, as well as a poster of shirtless…hmm, was it Brad Pitt? Not to mention there were a few other posters of male actors around the room. Levi smirked “You weren’t even trying to hide it were you?” He asked, feeling Erwin’s arms snake around him, the blonde’s lips pressing against the top of his head “Why would I?”  
Levi didn’t reply, he just simply turned around in his arms, nuzzling into his chest, Erwin held him tightly. Both of them stayed in the silence for a while, until they heard Erwin’s mom call them for dinner. The blonde leaned down, kissing Levi “Let’s wash up.”

 

Dinner was a flurry of excitement as Barb, Erwin’s Mother, chattered on about….well, about a multitude of subjects. Levi was surprised she hadn’t passed out due to lack of air. Jim, Erwin’s Father, was a man of few words but when he did speak, he was obviously very highly intelligent. The topics ranged from recipes, books (mostly things that Levi had written) and the status of Levi and Erwin’s relationship and how soon they would be moving in together. Levi had found a lot of the conversation embarrassing but, he mostly found that he was enjoying himself. He’d never been in such an environment where everyone ate dinner together, and talked about their day or the weather or just anything in general. It was almost like something out of a TV. What he enjoyed about it most of all was watching Erwin beam, Levi’s heart swelling with affection for this big blonde bastard and his family.

After dinner, they all cleaned up together, Barb insisting that Levi sit down and relax, but Levi eventually getting his way and getting to wipe down the table at least. Afterward they all sat in the living room, when Barb pulled out a collection of books. “I went out and purchased every book that you have ever written, you’re very talented.” She gushed, showing him the box “I was hoping to get you to sign all of these, if you don’t mind.”  
“O-of course not.” Levi said, caught off guard as he fiddled around in his pockets for a moment, searching for a pen. Erwin tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a pen. It felt weird the way Erwin’s mother gleamed at him as she handed him books, almost like she was looking at Levi like it was her own child. He started to feel anxious as he signed. Erwin had told him all these great things about Levi, and maybe only parts of them were true, and he feared that for once, he would let more than just himself down.  
The two men trekked back to Erwin’s room, thoughts still running through Levi’s mind as he opened his bag, looking through his luggage for clean clothes “I’m going to take a shower.” He said quietly, Erwin grabbing his hand “How about I join?” he asked, kissing Levi’s neck.  
Levi pulled away, chewing the inside of his cheek “I’m not…really in the mood, okay?”  
“Okay.” Erwin smiled at him, pulling him close and kissing his forehead “Can I still join you?” he asked, grabbing his clothes. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Levi said, giving him a small smile as they walked to the bathroom across the hall together.

 

“So,” Erwin hummed, rubbing shampoo through Levi’s hair “Whats going through your mind?” he asked, rinsing Levi’s hair out.  
“Nothing.” Levi replied, closing his eyes, feeling Erwin’s hand move over his body, soaping him down. “Levi, don’t lie to me.”  
The raven sighed, opening his eyes, starting hard at a spot on the shower tiles “I guess…it’s just, I never seen two people more open and accepting of someone else.”  
“And this bothers you?”  
“No. I just, I’m not sure how to react.”  
“I see. Well, just be yourself. I already told them what a huge asshole you are.”  
“Fuck you, you big blonde prick.”  
“I would love for you to.”  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Stop talking to me.”  
“Ha, awww, look how red you are.”

After a small tryst in the shower, the two men got out and dressed in their PJs, entering the room again. Levi eyed the small twin bed “I suppose I can sleep on the floor, do you have a sleeping bag?” he asked, watching Erwin pull back his comforter. Rocket ship sheets. Erwin looked over at him, raising a brow “A sleeping bag? Why the floor?” he asked. Levi raised a brow back “Uhm, we both can’t fit in that bed.”  
“Of course we can.” Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand, pulling him on to the bed with him, pulling him close to his body “We’ll just be extra snug.” He grinned, pulling the covers over them, turning off the light next to his bed.  
Levi was too tired to fight, and he loved be pressed against Erwin, his warmth radiating off of him like a giant toaster. He listened to Erwin’s heart beat and his breathing, the sounds beginning to lull him to sleep when Erwin said “Now I have a shot at actually getting laid in this bed.”  
The Raven haired man busted out laughing, kicking his boyfriend in the shin “Shut up, you moron. We’d break this bed just from the weight of your fat eyebrows, much less you slamming into me on it.”  
“You wanna test that?” Erwin asked, waggling his brows.  
Levi rolled his eyes, kissing Erwin “Go to sleep, you goose.” He whispered, giving him one last kiss before they both quieted down, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs some alone time, but during his alone time he finds that he misses Erwin and ends up with a flat tire.
> 
> Author note: I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm not sorry.

In the days that had passed, Levi had been exposed to more love and a normal family atmosphere than he had ever experienced in his entire life spent with his actual family. Every day was practically the same, he would wake up and go down stairs to find Erwin cooking breakfast with his mother, the two usually chattering away about something that was on TV or something they had read, whatever normal people talked about. Then they would eat breakfast, which then Levi would battle against Erwin and Erwin’s mother about who would do the dishes, Erwin usually won, but that didn’t stop Levi from helping. Then they would lay around the house all day, watching TV, Levi would try and work on his new book though it was hard when he would end up getting caught up in conversations with Erwin’s father. Then lunch would come around, then of course more lying around the house, then Dinner than they would watch the night time news together, and then it was bed time. 

The raven haired man typically wasn’t one to long for outside, and it’s not that he wasn’t enjoying his time with the family but this morning when he awoke, he found himself feeling a little restless, in need of time to himself. He sat up in the small twin bed, Erwin already having gotten up. Levi wished he knew how the giant blonde man even got up from the bed without waking him. He stretched, getting out of the bed and making it. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed for the day and made his way down stairs where once again Erwin and his mother were cooking breakfast.  
“Morning!” Erwin smiled at him, pulling away from the stove to kiss Levi. Levi tensed a little, feeling odd about kissing in front of his boyfriend’s parents. Levi grumbled his greeting, sitting down at the table, Erwin pausing to look at him for a second before returning to his work. After a few minutes, they all ate, Erwin announcing that he would do the dishes. Levi didn’t even feel like joining in fighting about it this morning, and just let it be, catching Erwin’s eye once again. 

After breakfast, Levi did at least help clear the table, before going back upstairs and grabbing the car keys. He reentered the kitchen where Erwin was whistling loudly and cheerfully as he watched the dishes.  
“Hey, uh,” Erwin paused, turning around to look at Levi as he spoke “I need to run into town for some supplies, I forgot to bring, uh, lotion with me. And you know I’m like a fuckin’ lizard, so…”  
“Sure, give me a second, and I’ll join.” Erwin smiled at him, Levi shaking his head.  
“No, I…” He wasn’t sure how to say it, he didn’t want to hurt Erwin’s feelings, and he knew he didn’t always come across correctly.  
“You want to be alone?” Erwin asked, raising his brows, his smile not fading. Levi nodded. Erwin shut off the sink, drying his hands. He walked over and kissed Levi’s forehead “There’s a town map on the driver’s side door compartment if you get lost.” He said, going back to the sink.  
Levi breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to have someone like Erwin in his life, someone who didn’t test and respected his boundaries, his need to be alone. He left the house, climbing into their car and rolling the engine over. 

 

When he got into the center of town, most of the buildings were old, and somewhat run down. Levi parked the car on the curb, getting out. The place probably had that ‘old town charm’ to some people, but all Levi saw was old, dirty, and crumbling. He bought a Statesman Newspaper from the machine, eyeing a diner down the road. He walked towards it, taking note to be careful when he crossed as there were no traffic lights or signs anywhere around it seemed. He entered the diner, most of the patrons appearing to be truckers, and country folks. It looked like something out of a movie. He picked a booth in the back, sitting down and opening the paper.  
“What can I get you, Hun?” Levi looked up from his paper, to see a woman in what really looked like a movie type waitress outfit.  
“Tea, and a piece of pie.”  
“What kind of pie do you want?” She asked, pointing to their dessert menu.  
Levi waved her off “Anything is fine, just not pecan. Surprise me.”  
She wrote down what he wanted and was off to retrieve it, leaving Levi to return to his paper.

Levi sat in that diner for what must have been hours, reading and rereading the paper. He found a political cartoon in the paper that he knew Erwin would have enjoyed. He downed another cup of tea, checking his watch. It was almost two. He picked up the check that was next to him, tossing a couple of bucks down, tossing the paper in the nearest trash can and walking back out into the daylight, shielding his eyes against the sun. He should have brought is sunglasses, fuck. Once his eyes adjusted, Levi started made his way back down the street, climbing back into his car, and rolling the engine over. And then he sat again, not ready to go back home, but not wanting to stay here any longer. Levi heaved a heavy sigh, pulling away from the curb finally and driving down the road. He drove for a long time, making sure to keep within the city limits so that he didn’t accidentally leave town. One thing he could say for this town, while the main street buildings looked dirty and run down, and the roads weren’t lacking for potholes, it had some beautiful scenery. He drove under a growth of trees that leaned over the road, and attached to the Cliffside, creating a beautiful tunnel. Once through the tunnel there was a view of mountains, the sun now setting over them. Beautiful. He now regretted Erwin not being here with him. It was once Levi had this thought that he hit a large pothole that he hadn’t noticed as he was lost in thought. He didn’t even have to get out of the car to know what happened, his tire had popped. Levi pulled off of the road, into what appeared to be the driveway of an abandoned house.

He got out of the car, walking over to the right side of the car. Sure enough, the tire was flat. “Fuck,” Levi hissed, running his hands through his hair “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.” He shouted now, kicking the tower, yelping not realizing the force he had used on it. He hopped around on one foot for a bit before standing back up right. The raven took a deep breath, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing Erwin’s number, waiting impatiently for it to connect.

“Hello?” Erwin’s voice came over the other line.  
“Erwin, it’s Levi.”  
“Levi? Where a--…you?” The line crackled, damn reception.  
“I have a flat tire, I’m at some abandoned house, I came through some kind of tree tunnel thing—I don’t fucking know. There’s a cliff nearby. Fuck, just come get me.”  
“Levi--? You--….trees---…house?”  
“Erwin? Did you hear me?” He asked.  
The phone beeped, Levi pulling it away from his ear ‘Call Disconnected’  
“FUCK!” Levi shouted again, throwing his phone on the ground “Fucking, piece of shit phone, fucking shit!” He wanted to cry or punch something, a little of both. It took him a few minutes to calm down before the reach down and picked up his phone, luckily undamaged. He climbed back in the car, sighing and running his hands through his hair. Levi needed to think of a plan, he needed to figure out what to do but honestly, he just wanted to give up for today. He wasn’t sure he’d ever admit it out loud but all day he had actually missed Erwin. He thought he wanted to be alone, but perhaps it was just wanted to be alone with Erwin.

Levi jerked awake, when he heard another car pull up next to his, the driver shutting off the lights. He hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep. He sank down in his chair, grabbing a pen out of the middle console and hiding it up his sleeve as he watched a dark figure walked up to the car. He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, afraid of whoever might have found him, practically jumping out of the chair when they knocked on the window.  
“Levi?” Erwin’s voice was muffled by the window.  
Levi’s heart leapt, he opened the door immediately dropping the pen and jumped into Erwin’s arms, Erwin almost jumping him from the surprise. “Well, hello to you too.” Erwin laughed, leaning down and kissing Levi gently. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
“I’m fine, just…glad you found me.” Levi said softly, pulling Erwin back down for another kiss. “How did you find me? I thought the phone cut out?”  
Erwin chuckled, as he was pulled down for a third time for a kiss “It did, but I heard tunnel trees and well…my friends used to come this way all the time.”  
“Oh?” Levi pulled him down again, this time Erwin stayed down, giving Levi pecks across his face.  
“Yeah, this was a…cool spot to hang out at in….high school, I don’t know if it still is.”

“Hang out?” Levi snorted, kissing Erwin’s jaw.  
“Mmm, yeah…are you ready to go back?” The blonde asked, his hands bringing Levi closer to him. “Because I was thinking we could test the shocks on…”  
“Shut up and get in the back seat, you bastard.” Levi said breathlessly, desiring nothing more than to be close to Erwin. At first they tried Erwin’s mother’s car but the car was too small for both of them to fit in, to even drive Erwin had his knees against the wheel, with the seat all the way back, so they moved to the back seat of their vehicle.  
Levi panted as Erwin covered him in kisses, his hands yanking at Levi’s jeans, practically ripping the snap off.  
“I’ve missed you all day today.” Erwin grunted, biting Levi’s neck, Levi crying out a little.  
“I’ve missed you a little.” Levi whispered, Erwin biting him again.  
“Liar.” Erwin pulled away from him, smirking, pulling Levi’s jeans down with his boxers “You cock says different.” The blonde’s hand wrapped around it, his thumb pressing gently down on the head. Levi cried out, squirming in his grasp. Erwin began to stroke him, Levi writhing underneath him. “Son of a bitch.” Levi gasped out, biting his lip as Erwin slowly picked up speed. He felt Erwin’s member against his thigh, the raven’s ass twitching already. 

“Erwin—“ He hissed, Erwin’s strokes speeding up much more now bringing Levi closer to release. Just as he felt that he was about to explode, Erwin removed his hand leaving Levi in need, his member throbbing angrily. When Levi went down to stroke himself out of need, Erwin’s hands caught him, pinning Levi’s hands above his head “Uh-uh, you know the rules. Only I can touch your cock.” Erwin growled in his ear, biting him again. Levi licked his lips, the word please almost leaving his lips, Erwin smirking like a wolf as he watched the Raven struggle beneath him.

The tall blonde leaned to the side, reaching into the middle console and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant.  
“What the hell?!” Levi asked, trying not to laugh, Erwin’s wolfish smirk turning into a boyish grin. “Since when did we have lube in here?”  
“I brought it, but I forgot to put it in my bag, Thank god. Don’t move your hands, or else.” Erwin said, releasing Levi’s hands.  
“Oh, what are you gonna do? Spank me?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Don’t make it more tempting, idiot.” Erwin laughed, squirting some of the lubricant to into his hand, rubbing his fingers together. He pulled off the rest of Levi’s jeans, tossing them on the floor board. Without much warning, Erwin slipped two of his digits into Levi’s ass, Levi letting out a soft moan. Erwin shifted on the seat, making himself as small as possible, dipping his head down and taking Levi’s testicles in his mouth. As he pumped his fingers into Levi, oiling him up, he sucked his testicles. The raven let out a cry, his hands both gripping Erwin’s hair.  
Erwin slipped another digit in, Levi’s hips bucking up. He now pumped slowly, teasingly, Levi moans begging him for more. And slowly, Erwin began to pull his fingers out a little bit more at a time, sucking the brunette’s balls a little bit harder and slower each time Erwin’s fingers grew less and less within him. He gave Levi one last long suck before releasing him and sitting up, panting as he fumbled with his jeans. Levi licked his lips, watching as Erwin’s cock sprung free from his pants at full attention.

Erwin’s cock was already leaking, Levi not sure if he wanted to suck on it more, or have Erwin fuck him with it. Erwin already knew what he wanted, gripping Levi’s hips. “Are you….ready?” Erwin asked, leaning down and kissing Levi.  
“Why so timid now? With the way you’ve been behaving I half expected you to just shov—Oh god!” The raven tried to resist smirking, letting out an inhuman noise, Erwin shutting him up by pushing his full length into him.  
“What were you saying?” Erwin asked, nipping at Levi’s neck, as they sat there, Erwin letting him adjust.  
“Fuckkk…fucking prick.” Levi choked, biting his lip.  
“What was that?”  
“F-fuck me.” Levi hissed, now getting impatient.  
“As you wish.” Erwin grunted, slowly beginning to pump his hips, Levi grinding against him. The blonde moaned, pulling out of Levi until he reached the very tip and slamming back into him, the dark haired man’s hand gripping the door handle, his other hand digging into the flesh of Erwin’s back. Erwin panted as he fucked Levi, his breath against Levi’s neck, Levi cursing obscenity’s when Erwin continued his actions but faster and a bit harder. God, how Erwin loved this angry, little man. Levi cried out as he came, his face flushed and sweaty. Erwin kissed his cheek, continuing on for a few more minutes until he came as well, growling Levi’s name.  
Erwin pulled out of him, laying ontop of Levi, Levi stroking his hair. “Gross old bastard.” Levi grunted, Erwin laughing breathlessly. “We need to go back home, I need to shower.”  
The blonde sighed, quietly wishing that they could enjoy post-sex silence for once, but he understood his boyfriend’s need to be clean. They both sat up, pulling on their clothes, and climbing out of the car.  
“I think you got cum on my shirt,” Erwin snorted, looking down at his shirt, Levi grimacing at the thought of this parent’s seeing it.  
Considering how long they had been married, he was pretty sure they knew what it looked like. Though Erwin didn’t seem too concerned. They locked the car, and climbed into Erwin’s mother’s car.

During the drive, they held hands the entire time, Erwin picking up Levi’s hand at times and kissing the back of it. The drive was quiet, peaceful; both men feeling relaxed, though Levi was still worried about the stain on Erwin’s shirt. They pulled up to the house, getting out, and walked towards the door. Erwin grabbed Levi before they went in, kissing him deeply and then releasing him, placing a kiss on his forehead. When they went inside, Erwin’s mother greeted them cheerfully, hugging Levi talking about how worried she had been about him.  
“Are you boy’s hungry?”  
“I guess you could say we worked up an appetite, at least I did.”  
Levi glared at Erwin, Erwin grinning at him.  
“If you don’t mind though, mom, we’re gonna wash up before we eat.” Erwin said, taking Levi’s hand.  
“Okay, honey, your plates are in the oven. I’m going to head to bed.” She said, Erwin leaning down so she could kiss him on the cheek, and she kissed Levi on the cheek before going upstairs.

Erwin smiled at Levi, kissing his hand again “Shall we go upstairs?”  
“Whatever, asshole.” Levi said, as Erwin lead him upstairs. The two men showered, changed into clothes for bed, and went back down to eat dinner.  
“You wanna watch TV before bed?” Erwin asked, as they washed their dishes, putting them in the dishwasher and starting it.  
“Sure.” Levi smiled at him, walking with him into living room. They cuddled up on the couch, switching the channel to The Real Housewives, which Erwin knew that Levi enjoyed for some unimaginable reason. Levi reached up and kissed his cheek.

“I really did miss you today.” He said.  
Erwin reached down, stroking his hair “I missed you too, I’m glad you got some time to yourself though. I know how much being around people and unfamiliar settings wears you down.”  
“I guess, I did sort of wish you were with me though.”  
“Next time.” Erwin said.  
Levi smiled, nuzzling into Erwin’s neck and snuggling closer to him.  
He loved this giant blonde bastard so much.


End file.
